The Taxidermist
by BretTheBest
Summary: Madison Paige an insomniac,tries to find the Origami Killer, she comes up with a lead, Leland White,though is he something more then she bargained for?
1. Outside

The Taxidermist

"Madison Page" She spoke into her Bluetooth.

"Madison, its Sam. I got the information you asked for. The guy's name is Leland White. He used to be a taxidermist, 40 years old, single, apparently out of work for the last two years. No Criminal record, no psychiatric history" Sam said in his rustic voice over the phone.

"A taxidermist? That's pretty original. You got his address? I'd like to ask him a few questions. "Madison said swerving left, onto the highway.

"His last known address is 411 Harbor Street. Lexington. Do you really think this guy could be the origami killer?" Sam continued to Madison as the rain grew lighter.

Madison veered off the highway as she entered Lexington. She came to Harbor Street.

"The only way is to find out is to go and ask him. If it's not him, he'll give me some tips on how to stuff animals" Madison said slowing her motorcycle, to look for the house with address.

"If he is the killer" Sam said but was quickly interrupted by Madison,

"Then we've the scoop of the year" she said confident.

"Shit you really nuts" Sam said adding worry to his voice.

"That's why you like me" Madison said reassuringly.

"Be careful Madison, you never know" He said adding a little more worry into his voice.

"Don't worry I'll be fine" Madison said ending their conversation.

She pulled up to the Taxidermists home. She parked her bike, and hopped off. She gave a glance a quick look before she took her helmet off. She set it down on her bike, and turned to the house. She took quite a look at it and then grabbed her phone from her back pocket. She set it to voice record.

"Tuesday November 3rd, 4:15 pm. I am at the home of the suspect Leland White" Madison said putting her phone back into her pocket.

_The mailbox. It wouldn't be very discrete to look but._

She took a quick gaze from her left and then to her right and she didn't see anybody. She scurried over to the mailbox. She opened it, and removed the mail.

_Catalogues for women's clothes. Seems like Mr. White's into Women's fashion. _

Madison continued up to the large white house. A taxidermist banner hung above the large window. She walked up on to the porch. The window was too dusty, and dirty to see through. Madison rang the door bell. She rang it again.

"Hello" She called.

No answer. She kneeled down and peered through the keyhole. She knew she could lock pick it but didn't bring her stuff for that.

"Hello, anybody home, Mr. White?" She called again.

She walked to the window. She put her hands up to the glass and peered through.

_Eagles?_

Madison backed away from the window.

_It's stupid to come all the way out here for nothing. I should look around, you never know. _

She stepped down the stairs to the right. She continued walking till she came to the back corner of the house.

_A window, its ajar, looks too hard get in this way. _

She notice a small rusted barrel, she bent down and laid it upwards. She still couldn't get through the window. Through the corner of her eye she noticed a larger barrel. She pulled it to its side. She kicked it. It didn't go far, so she kicked it again. She had to kick it once more before she picked it up. She got on the little barrel, and then continued to get on the bigger one.

"Shit, Sam's right I really an crazy" Madison said trying to open the window.

She tugged upwards on the window, but it didn't go far. She pushed again, then once more. She finally gave it one big tug, and the window fully opened. She pushed herself up through the window. She scooted down to the floor from the counter. The window slammed shut.

"Charming. Be quick, take a few photos and then get out of here" Madison said figuring out a plan.

She looked around the kitchen she ended up being in. She looked in a cupboard beneath the sink. She didn't see anything worth noting. She opened the drawer next to it. It was empty. She pushed the drawer back in, then went and closed the cupboard beneath the sink. Madison opened the drawer next to the last one she had opened.

_Women's jewelry, dozens of necklaces and bracelets. Strange place to keep them._

Madison walked out into the living room. Stuffed eagles were strung from the roof, and foxes were scattered about the floor.

_I hate this place, stinks of dust and death. _

Madison walked into an opening near the living room. Body building equipment.

_So it looks like Mr. White into body building, he guts animals, and body builds? He must be a really popular guy. _

Madison went to go check the window. She accidently knocked into a shelf which held a stuffed animal. The owl flew down, but Madison quickly caught it. She restored it to its original spot and walked to the window. The rain outside was still going, but had led up little. She continued to walk through the living room. She knelt down to look at one of Mr. White creations.

_Is this, this a stuffed dog?_

Madison got back up and turned around. A pink fabric caught her eye. The fabric lay in the fire place. She came to get a closer look at it.

"Remains of burnt clothes in fireplace, looks like women's clothes" Madison said speaking into her phone, with her eyes widened.

"I think were on to something big"

If u would like me to continue please review!


	2. Inside

Madison opened the door at the foot of the stairs. The rain was pouring harder then she got here. She followed down the stairs, to an outside patio. A lone a chair sat in the corner. She continued the path till there was another door, the garage she figures. She turned tight as she got into the garage. There was a work bench; different tools hung there nothing unusual.

She turned back. Something caught her eye, a large stain on the garage floor. There were drag marks leading to a chainsaw. Madison whipped her phone out and hit record.

"Traces of blood on the garage floor, looks fairly recent" Madison said stepping up from her kneel.

Madison tried the garage door opener. The door came up but jammed less than halfway.

_The doors jammed, it doesn't open all the way,_

Madison backed away from the blood and exited the garage. She walked up the stairs and entered back into the home.

_This place gives me the creeps._

Madison looked around the living room one quick glance before she went up the stairs. Several deer heads lined the wall as she walked up the stairs.

_How could somebody live around all these dead animals?_

She came to the end of the stairs. She walked until she came to a hallway. She opened the first door to her left. A broom and a basketball fell out. She pushed the broom back in. She turned around and picked up the basket ball.

Madison continued to the door on her left. It was a bedroom, with somewhat pink accent. A large vanity set was along the bed. A photo frame hung above the bed.

_A portrait in black and white might be his mother. _

Madison exited the bedroom. She continued down the hallway.

_Me and Mr. White don't exactly share the same taste of interior décor. _

She entered another door to her left. It seemed like a workshop room. Several tables, and paints, and other stuff. There were a couple of unfinished taxidermy heads upon the wall.

Madison continued to door across. There were a set of two lockers. She pulled one open, but it wouldn't budge. There was a window that saw through the stairs she had climbed up earlier to get up here.

Madison exited the room and went to the second to last door on the right. Before she opened the door fully a wretched stench filled her nose. She opened the door all the way. She coughed a couple of times before she entered. Madison took a deep breath and scurried out of the bathroom.

"In, in the upstairs bathroom, a body in the bathtub, she, she's been cut up with a saw" Madison said breathily into her phone.

The bathtub had filled with blood, and in that blood was a naked woman, cut up. Madison turned around and went through the last door through the hallway. Madison gasped as she entered. A large female mannequin filled her sight. He sat on the couch wearing a nurse's uniform. She walked over to it.

She touched it.

"They, they, they've been stuffed" Madison looking around the room.

There were five stuffed females around the room. One naked in the bed smiling. Another on the couch wearing the nurse's uniform. An additional one sat on the couch next to it wearing burlesque lingerie. One in a small kitchen holding a cup of coffee. And right next to that one, a stuffed lady wore a bath towel and looked like she had just gotten out of the shower.

Madison whipped her phone out of her pocket. She started to take pictures of all the stuffed females. She took pictures of all of the stuffed females.

_This time I've got my story._

"Shit" Madison whispered as her phone battery died.

She stuck her phone back into her back pocket. Madison walked back to the stairs. She heard something. It was a car pulling into the drive way. Madison gulped a big breath of air.

"Shoot" Madison said turning around.

She heard the door open and close. She then heard the man locking the door back up.

_The floorboards creek, I have to move quietly, these floorboards are gonna kill me. _

_If you want the final chapter please review!_


	3. He's Back

_That phone in the bedroom with the photo!_

Madison quietly paced her steps toward the room. The TV downstairs turned on, and was flipped through channels. Madison walked over to the phone.

"Don't ask any questions, just send the police to Leland White's house, right now" Madison whispered hastily into the phone.

"Mad is that you" Sam started to say.

"Please Sam just do what I say" Madison said hanging up the phone.

Madison turned around. She walked out the door and looked down the stairs. He was taking a piss. Madison walked back and tried to think. She heard him coming by the stairs. She ran back into the room. She looked back and forth.

_The armoire, or under the bed?_

Madison hurried to the bed and kept under the bed. She heard Leland walk up the stairs. He came into the room, where she was. He lay on top of the bed. Madison kept her hands over her mouth to be quiet as possible.

_If I believed in god now would be the time to start praying._

Leland was restless. He picked himself up and walked back down to the stairs. He was about halfway when Madison popped up from under the bed. She scurried over to the stairs. She crept down them possible as she could.

"Oh, we seem to have a visitor. A little weasel come sniffing around my little secrets? " Leland said whipping a large hunting knife from his pocket.

He walks over to the stairs.

"Ha" White said coming up the stairs.

Madison gasped, turned around and ran up the stairs. She headed towards the end of the hallway and entered the room filled with the stuffed females. She ran over to the bed and rolled underneath it.

"You've seen my bathtub, haven't you? That where you'll be sleeping tonight" Leland screamed.

Leland finally caught up and looked around the room. He looked next to the couch. Madison thought she could sneak out. Leland turned around. He swung the knife next to her, she dodged back. He swung it again from the right; it nicked her in the stomach.

Madison screamed and pushed White. As she held him she kneed him in the balls. Bloody handprints appeared on his shirt. Her hands were bloody from her holding her stomach. She ran her way back to the stairs.

"You hear me? I want your hide. **I want your hide**!" Leland yelled coming behind.

"Stop runnin bitch" He continued, losing his breath.

Madison jogged down the stairs. She looked behind her, and once she turned back she tripped over the step and fell down the stairs. Madison looked back up the stairs. She saw Leland looking down at her. She scrambled back to her feet. She ran to the kitchen and grabbed the window. Leland howled.

"I'm the big bad wolf" Leland white howled.

Madison turned around. Leland came into the kitchen. She ran along the wall and went right to keep herself away from him. The only thing separating her and Leland was the kitchen table. As Mad went to the right so would Leland. Madison went left but quickly ran right and left Leland behind.

"Come on, don't fight it, it won't take very long" Leland said following her.

Madison swung open the door to the path to the garage, forgetting about the steps she fell into the wall. Madison quickly regained her step and ran into the garage.

"We don't want to ruin the skin otherwise it's no good. Leland said watching Madison through the door.

Madison followed the blood stains to the chainsaw from earlier. Madison picked it up. She pulled the string again and again. She revved it for the fifth time when the chainsaw kicked on. Leland came closer with his knife. Madison swung the chainsaw above her head down towards Leland. He stepped back and was safe. Madison swung the chainsaw up underneath Leland's legs almost slicing him in two. His blood covered her face. He fell flat on his face dropping the knife.

Madison hit the garage door opener and rolled out under the door. She ran over to her motorcycle. She revved her bike up and put her helmet on and drove like hell out of there.

The End of a Nightmare

Our reporter Madison Paige's fearless investigation revealed the identity of the dangerous serial killer who stuffed his victims after killing them. Leland White was found dead in circumstances that the police are currently investigating

Your reviews encourage me to keep writing, if you already reviewed the last chapter review again! Ideas are appreciated for future!


End file.
